


高跟鞋的内心几乎是崩溃的

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: 是狮狮穿着高跟鞋和安安做爱，请注意避雷





	高跟鞋的内心几乎是崩溃的

十三天了。

安迷修把所有处理好的文件推到了一旁，看了看日期，发现自己出差已经有十三天了，忙工作的时候对于出差这么长时间毫无感觉，现在工作都处理完了，一闲下来，马上就开始想念他整整十三天都没有见到的男朋友了。

而且在他出差期间，他亲爱的男朋友一个电话都没有打过来，真是让他冷漠，凄清，又惆怅。

要不要打个电话？

安迷修正拿着手机犹豫，突然听见办公室外面的助理发出一声尖叫。

安迷修扔下了手机，安迷修冲了出去！安迷修发现他的小助理……只是在看视频。

助理当然不至于无视老板——而且老板还搞出那么大的动静——但老板已经看见她在看视频了，这在工作时间是违规行为，于是她只能很尴尬的取下耳机，暂停视频，问:“Boss，有什么事吗？”

“哦，没什么。”安迷修下意识回了一句，随后两人就一起陷入了沉默。

场面一度十分尴尬。

小助理心里暗自着急，她视频还没看完呢，可老板不走她也不敢明目张胆的在工作时间看视频，所以她只能在心里祈祷安迷修赶紧走。

安老板当然发现了她的着急，于是相当好奇，问了一句:“你在看什么视频？”

“舞蹈视频啦，Boss你不会感兴趣的。”

舞蹈？

安迷修迅速想到了他亲爱的男朋友。

“给我看看。”安老板马上对视频产生了兴趣，并提出了共享视频申请。

这可是老板，就算助理再怎么不愿意也不能拒绝——虽然她老板以和善好说话闻名于整个圈子。

于是她不情不愿的拔下耳机线，把进度条拉到开头，声音调大，递给安迷修。

一道闪电划过屏幕，随后一个锤子的logo出现，安老板对这些无比熟悉，他马上就意识到了，这个舞蹈视频是他亲爱的男朋友出品的——就算不是他男朋友的，至少也是他男朋友工作室出品的。

大约三秒后，正片开始，这是个最近很火的三人舞蹈，站在最中间的当然就是安迷修的男朋友——那个做事向来只由着自己性子，名为雷狮的家伙。

雷狮录视频的时候战衣一般是不会换的，他会换的，而且换的很频繁的，就是普通舞见不会换的战靴，这家伙喜欢挑战穿着各种各样的鞋子跳舞，甚至以前还穿过芭蕾舞鞋跳舞，安迷修对这些很了解，所以已经做好了准备，可就算他有准备，在看见雷狮这次穿的鞋子还是吓了一跳。

雷狮穿了一双高跟鞋。

一双白色的，绘有几颗星星的细高跟。

而且目测鞋跟得有10cm+。

这样的细高跟，姑娘穿起来都会有点儿吃力，而雷狮一个男人，居然穿着跳舞，还跳的这么……流畅帅气。

一双很女气的高跟鞋被雷狮穿的一点儿也不女气，又细又高的鞋跟反而凸显出了他线条优美的小腿，让人有一种很想摸上去的冲动。曲子节奏很快，对于别人来说要跟上可能会很困难，但他可是被粉丝们戏称为踩点狂魔的雷狮，节奏把握当然没问题，动作也非常有力到位，本来是三人舞，结果由于他太抓人眼球了，反而像个人秀场一样。

下蹲，踢腿，走位。

高跟鞋完全没有影响到他，他就像是平常跳舞一样，让人几乎忘了他穿着一双高跟鞋——还是细高跟。

线条流畅漂亮的双腿，时不时露出来的雪白腰线，修长的颈脖，深蓝色头发下的紫罗色眼睛。

安迷修觉得有点儿口干舌燥，还觉得闷热，他松了松衣领，双眼却一直没有离开屏幕里的雷狮。

几分钟的舞蹈很快就完了，安迷修对舞蹈后的例行招生招新没有兴趣，退出了视频，记住av号，同时也注意到了这是两个小时之前的视频，算上后期时间，这差不多是他刚出差就录了。

安迷修把手机还给一脸紧张的助理后，一脸严肃的说道:“给我订最快的回程机票。”

“啊？”

“我要回去，现在就要。”

当安迷修回到家的时候，天已经黑了，可家里还是连人影都没有。

他也不着急，多年的同居已经让他对雷狮的生活作息非常了解了，所以他先把东西收拾好，洗了个澡，然后去了舞室。

壕如安老板，家里有个三十平的小舞室。

舞室的三面都是镜子，镜子前是一圈木质扶手，进门右边的墙上是一个投影仪，左边是足足占了三分之一墙面的鞋柜，里面整齐的码放着雷狮各种各样的鞋子。

而那双白色的高跟鞋就放在最上面那层的某个格子里，安迷修伸手把鞋拿了下来，数了数鞋柜剩余的空格子，估摸着年底又要扩张鞋柜了。

就在这时，雷狮回来了。

他看见他的男朋友推开舞室的门，走了进来，手里还拖着一个铁棒，在看见他的时候才扔下铁棒，松了口气，转而又皱眉，问:“你怎么回来了？我看见灯还以为家里进贼了。不是说出差半个月吗？这才十三天。”

“看见那个视频了，所以回来了。”安迷修晃了晃手中的鞋，露出了一个笑，然后继续说:“而且，我要是再不回来，你大概就准备直接踩高跷跳舞了吧。”

“那倒不至于，不过厚底鞋可以试一下。”雷狮随口回了一句，然后看见安迷修放下了手中的鞋，认真的注视着自己，于是凭借着多年的了解，雷狮立马就明白了安迷修的意思。

正如雷狮有着喜欢挑战各种各样鞋子的习惯一样，安迷修在差不多两年前也养成了一个很恶趣味的习惯——每当雷狮带回一双新鞋，他都会让雷狮穿着那双鞋，然后直接在舞室里做。

这么长时间下来其实适应了也没什么，只是这双鞋的话……

雷狮看着那又细又高的鞋跟，有点儿发怵，录完视频之后，他可是就把这双鞋彻底抛开了，再也没有穿过，现在再穿，不知道还能不能适应。

不过他还是顺从的脱下鞋，慢慢踩上那双高跟鞋，以往的经验告诉他，如果不换的话，等着他的可就不只是这么一点恶趣味。

鞋是定做的，很合脚，穿上之后，良好的舞蹈功底让雷狮很快就掌握了平衡，但不适应却还是存在。

这些小把戏不算讨厌。

12cm的鞋跟让他高出安迷修不少，于是他低下头，对安迷修露出了一个略显恶劣的笑，相当挑衅。

没想到安老板脸上也是带着一抹似有似无的笑，说:“高点儿好，还可以边干边吃奶。”

雷狮听了想打人。

“妈的……到底做不做？不做滚。”他骂了一句，这要是换以往他就直接拳头招呼上去了，但现在脚下是一双高跟鞋，他还是不敢有太大的动作，这不比之前，密集训练的时候他穿着高跟鞋跳舞揍人那可是毫无压力。

“做啊，当然做，不然我让你换鞋干什么？”安迷修挑了挑眉，随后从口袋里掏出一条闪闪发光的银链，在雷狮眼前晃了一下之后就飞快下蹲，戴在了雷狮的右脚踝上。

雷狮翻了个白眼，他的眼力可是很好的，所以理所当然的看清了那是条脚链，还是上面带了几个大铃铛的脚链，虽然做工很精致，而且还是银饰，但是还是丝毫不能削减雷总对其的嫌弃。

“啧……伪直男的审美真可怕，这么娘的东西，快给我取下来。”

“得了吧，你这个穿着高跟鞋的家伙才没有资格吐槽。”

安迷修站了起来，对自己的审美感到十分满意，欣赏了一会儿之后，忽然开口:“走两步看看。”

雷狮依言走了几步，清脆的铃铛声顿时布满整个舞室，于是他立马停住，还没来得及抱怨安迷修这奇奇怪怪的情趣，就毫无防备的被拽住了手腕，拉的一个踉跄，紧接着就是一个湿热缠绵的吻。

雷狮闭上了双眼，相当热情的回应着，十三天看不见摸不到当然会想，所以他连象征性的挣扎都没有，主动搂着安迷修的脖子，同时也在试图抢过主动权——雷狮可不会任人摆布，包括在床上。

对于雷狮的回应和反击，安迷修真是再熟悉不过了，他细细舔过雷狮尖尖的虎牙，扫过牙床，还没来得及深入柔软的口腔，就被雷狮灵活的舌头缠住了——要知道，雷狮可是能用舌头把樱桃梗打成同心结的人。

这一吻像是要道尽这十三天以来的思念一样，足足持续了数分钟才结束。两人都低喘着，身体已经贴在了一起，体温开始上升，都已动了情。安迷修搂住雷狮的腰，慢慢抚摸着，同时在雷狮的脖子上啃咬吮吸，留下一些牙印和吻痕。

“嘶……你轻点行不行？还有，说了多少次了，别在脖子上留吻痕！”雷狮低声抗议，他忍受着夹杂着些许酥麻的疼痛，推了推安迷修的脑袋，但他的手脚已经开始有些发软了，这一推当然没有任何效果，而言语训斥反而让安迷修啃咬的更起劲了。

酥痒的感觉逐渐把疼痛全部覆盖，腿软之感随之而来，雷狮胳膊收紧，紧紧地搂着安迷修的脖子——脚下的高跟鞋实在是让他太没有安全感了，有一种下一秒就会倒的感觉。

不过安迷修可不管这些，他专心的在雷狮白皙的皮肤上留下红色的斑斑点点，同时手很不老实的把雷狮的紧身衣向上拉了拉，揉捏抚摸着那腰间的细腻光滑的皮肤。  
于是雷狮呼吸一滞，发出一声压抑的低哼，忍不住动了动腰，想躲开，但却无处可躲。

敏感带被尽数照顾的感觉给他带来了近乎窒息的快感，时隔十多天没有被爱抚的身体得到了极大地满足，这让他心情非常好，于是他不再只是被动接受，而想着反击了，正如安迷修很了解他的敏感带一样，他同样也了解安迷修，所以他一低头，轻轻咬在了安迷修的耳朵上。  
安迷修动作一停，终于不再折磨那一小块地方，微微偏头，声音沙哑，说：“明天还想下床就松开。”

雷狮不语，继续咬着，甚至还挑衅般的轻轻舔弄，结果下一刻安迷修就挣脱了他的牙齿的束缚，在他完全没有反应过来的时候迅速隔着衣服咬住了他的乳尖。

“安迷修！！！松开！！！”

反应了一秒之后刺痛终于传到了雷狮的大脑，他毫不犹豫的开口低吼，甚至打算抬腿踹安迷修，但是脚上的高跟鞋实在麻烦，阻止了他的进一步动作。

听见雷狮的声音之后安迷修松了些力道，却仍没有彻底放过的意思，他伸出舌尖，隔着一层布料围着那一小点儿凸起打转，随后改咬为吸，像吃奶那样。

真是应了刚才那句话，可以边干边吃奶。

雷狮脑海里突然升起了一个这样的奇怪念头，于是他赶紧摆了摆头，把这个念头甩了出去，随后他感到身下一凉，就他发呆的这点儿时间安迷修都把他裤子给扒了。

“诶……你拿润滑剂了没？”雷狮忍不住问了一句，声音里的喘息已经压不住了，过多的快感让他微仰起头，露出脆弱的颈脖，那上面还留着青紫的牙印和红色的吻痕。

安迷修闻言松开了嘴中的乳尖，雷狮的紧身衣已经湿了一块，显出肌肉的轮廓和挺起的乳尖。他从口袋里摸出一个小盒子，晃了晃，心情颇好的说：“当然拿了，而且这次是膏状的。”

真不该问。

雷狮想吐槽但他忍住了。

安迷修拧开盒子，挖了一些透明的膏状物出来，抹在手指上，然后手伸到雷狮背后，食指顺着股沟向下，扒开臀瓣，慢慢挤进那狭小的空间。

隔了快半个月没做，雷狮已经很不适应这种后穴被塞进东西的感觉了，不过他很快调整过来，努力放松着身体，只是那种异物入侵的感觉一时半会儿是难以消散。

似是感到了他的难受，安迷修一边耐心地做着前戏扩张一边继续吮吸着他的乳头，另一只手伸了下去，握住雷狮挺立的性器慢慢撸动。

食指已塞进了一个指节，有润滑剂的作用可以说是进入的很轻松，但再推进点儿肠壁就开始挤压手指，试图把不速之客推出去。膏状的润滑剂随着手指的推入也被推进，冰凉之感刺激的肠壁收缩的更厉害了。

“嗯……啊、喂！我说……你不会就打算这样站着做吧？”雷狮艰难的发问，从喉中发出甜腻的呻吟，双腿微微颤抖，带着脚踝上的铃铛也开始摇晃，发出轻微的，似有似无的声音。

安迷修抬起头，手指浅浅的抽插着，同时露出一个笑，说道：“偶尔换换体位也不错。”

这家伙，绝对是故意的。

雷狮瞪了他一眼，但这记眼刀并没有收到任何效果。他忍不住收缩肉穴，结果下一秒安迷修就一巴掌拍在了他的屁股上，用近乎命令的口吻说道：“放松。”

我靠。

臀上传来的疼痛感并不强烈，但那种羞耻感却是非常强烈，于是雷狮狠狠的在安迷修的背上抓了几下，以表达自己的不满。

肉穴里的手指弯曲了起来，将挤压在一起的软肉撑开，这下可就不止难受了，而带上了些疼痛，不过还在忍受范围内，雷狮尽量放松着自己，让安迷修扩张的方便些。

穴肉松散了一些的时候安迷修加入了第二根手指，此时先前的润滑剂也融化了，随着手指的进出被带出了一些，顺着腿根流下，视觉冲击感十足。

雷狮开始发出一些夹杂着愉悦的轻吟，只不过声音被压得极低，倒是有着别种风情。这声音听得安迷修想直接抛开前戏，不管不顾的操他，一直操到他没力气说话为止。不过这也只能是想想而已，前戏不做足两人都会很难受。

喘息声越来越大，铃铛声也越来越清晰，安迷修放弃了爱抚雷狮挺立的阴茎，转而拖住雷狮的腰，插在肉穴里的手指也不闲着，两根手指抽插把雷狮的肉穴搅得一塌糊涂。他微微抬起头，封住了雷狮的嘴，把那些甜美的声音全部堵了回去。

等这一吻结束之后，安迷修把手指抽了出来，于是雷狮皱了皱眉，压下自己突然感到的空虚，断断续续的说：“你、……你打算怎么做？这个体位……哈……我是没问题，不过安老爷子的柔韧度不是一直很差吗？”

“你没问题？刚才是谁腿抖到站不稳？”安迷修毫不犹豫的怼了回去，同时让雷狮跨过地上的衣服，往前走了几步，这样一来他们俩就直接站在镜子前了，这个位置让安迷修很满意，让雷狮转过身去，面朝镜子，雷狮虽觉得莫名其妙，但还是照做了，紧接着，他就从镜子中看见了自己——还是衣冠不整，一脸欲求不满的自己。

“安迷修，你他妈到底想干什么？”雷狮哑着嗓子喊了一句，话音刚落，他就被安迷修按住脊背压了下去，于是他不得不弯下腰，又在摇摇晃晃中抓住扶手，稳住身体，这时安迷修收回了手，说:“抓好了。”

这个混蛋。

雷狮开始在脑内词库疯狂搜索着词汇，试图把安迷修骂死在当场，但他还没组织好语言就感到一个炽热的东西抵在了他的臀肉上，不一会儿，那玩意儿就已经撑开微开的穴口插了进来。

安迷修的尺寸可不是两根手指比得上的，平时做爱雷狮就算是有心理准备也经常被搞得够呛，更别说这次他毫无心理准备，疼是不必说，反正雷狮已经没有力气开口骂人了。

因为有润滑剂和扩张，安迷修进入的还算顺利，差不多是一口气到底，但他并不急着动，他知道雷狮难受，所以他只是停在里面，先抬起头，好好欣赏了一下镜子里的情景。

首先当然是雷狮那双泛着水光的眼睛，紧接着就是线条完美的肩膀，再往下的话……这个体位倒是看不出什么，只能看见雷狮那兴奋翘起的性器和只挂着一串铃铛的大长腿。

视线转回，顺着雷狮的脊背过来就是相比于常人来说翘了点儿的屁股，不过安迷修却只是扫了一眼就又回到了脊背上，相比于雷狮那每次做爱都能揉捏的臀部来说，安迷修还是更喜欢在这种特殊体位下才能看见的脊背。

真是漂亮的线条啊……

安迷修一边顺着雷狮的脊柱往下摸一边感叹着，可他这一摸，雷狮顿时发出一声呻吟，同时包裹着安迷修性器的肉穴狠狠的收缩了一下，安迷修马上停下手上的动作，扣着雷狮的腰，退出大半后又狠狠地撞了进去。

“啊……”雷狮发出一声惊叫，但马上惊叫就变成了甜腻的呻吟，脚踝上的铃铛发出急促、毫无章法的声音，和呻吟声搅和在一起，成了此时最好的催情剂。

在床上雷狮一向都放的开，他一边在高跟鞋不怎么稳定的支撑下承受着不停的抽插，一边一声声的叫着安迷修的名字，叫的安迷修越来越兴奋，节奏越来越快。

穴肉被插得汁水四溅，穴口的褶皱都被粗大的阴茎撑的没了褶皱，肿硬的龟头撞在前列腺上，抵着那块软肉一下一下狠戳，逼得雷狮双腿颤抖甚至是抽搐，站都站不稳。

快感如潮水般一波接着一波，雷狮只能被动承受着。他开始轻微扭动腰，调整自己，想找个舒服点儿的姿势，同时也迎合着安迷修的每次抽插，方便安迷修顶到那个最舒服的点。

“嗯……安迷修……安迷修……哈、啊…………你今晚、吃错药了？……慢一点啊……”

在快节奏的抽插下雷狮终于有点儿受不了了，他少见的开口求饶，声音中已带上一些哭腔，可安迷修却不为所动，毕竟在面对雷狮时，安迷修永远都是个只想着怎么把对方操哭的气血方刚的毛头小子，平日什么好好先生的形象早无影无踪了。

雷狮哑着嗓子喘息着，肉穴像是已经麻木了一样，可每次被进入还是能带来要命的快感，让他几乎想躲开。

两人已经很久没有做的这么激烈了。

早就化成水的润滑剂润湿了雷狮的腿间，铃铛一刻也不停息的响着，视觉和听觉冲击加在一起，安迷修更发狠的操干着雷狮。他每次退出，那又湿又软又温暖的小嘴都会收缩起来，像是舍不得一样，而每次进入，又会自动放松让出一条路，让他可以直达最深处，这种感觉真的非常好。

安迷修一下一下干的用力，青筋都爆出来了，就在这时候意外突然发生了。

雷狮身形一歪，让安迷修吓了一跳，马上反应神速的扶了一把，然后，安迷修发现，雷狮的右脚上的高跟鞋鞋跟断了。

一双被雷狮蹂躏了那么长时间，穿着练舞录舞都没阵亡的鞋，居然在这时候断了，可见两人做的是有多激烈。  
“哈、啊……这可是我定做的……居然……唔、就这样断了，质量真差。”

虽说雷狮是在一脸嫌弃的吐槽，但安迷修还是发现了一些异样，他慢慢把雷狮翻了过来——这么高难度的动作雷狮毫无压力的完成了，也只有这种时候安迷修才会觉得练舞真的好——插在温暖肉穴里的阴茎在这个过程中被摩擦挤压，于是他享受了一会儿，之后才抬起雷狮的右腿，雷狮的脸色马上就变了，声音嘶哑着说：“安迷修！放下！你想另外一只鞋的鞋跟也断掉吗！”

“你右脚崴了，别以为我没看出来。”安迷修反驳着，不过他也考虑到了这个后果，于是他直接把雷狮拉了起来，双手从那两条光滑的腿下穿过，不一会儿，安迷修直接把雷狮抱了起来。

“我………………嗯……啊…………”雷狮有气无力的呻吟着，这种姿势让安迷修进的更深了，让他几乎有一种肉穴被捅穿，顶到肚子里的感觉，被这么用力深入的强烈快感让他完全受不住，一口咬在了安迷修的肩膀上。

安迷修就着这个姿势狠狠的顶着吸的更紧了的小穴，从镜中看见了雷狮赤裸的后背，和被折腾的充血变红的穴口。

蹭上一层亮晶晶液体的阴茎不停的进出着，每次退出甚至能带出一些红色的软肉，顶入则又是整根没入，次次都能精准的擦过雷狮最敏感的，已经红肿的那个点，让雷狮一阵战栗。

“唔……放、放我下来……”雷狮把脸埋在安迷修的肩膀处，闷声闷气的抗议，肉穴传来的感觉让他已经有点儿吃不消了，这个体位又实在是费体力，仅仅是这么一会儿他就浑身发软，爽的眼泪都流出来了。

安迷修这次出奇的顺从，慢慢把雷狮放在了冰凉的地板上，可他完全没有退出去，反而在把雷狮放在地板上之后马上扛起雷狮的右腿，开始有节奏的抽插着。

“你都不知道你现在有多好看。”安迷修低喘着，这样说了一句，他伸出手撸动着雷狮被冷落许久的性器，放慢节奏，慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，又慢慢顶入，却不一直到底，而是停在那个最有感觉的点上慢慢研磨。

“……该死的……给我闭嘴……唔……你、动一动……”雷狮在双重夹击下仰起头，额头上的汗流了下来，快感积累的越来越多，而此时安迷修也在他的要求下再次开始快速插入，碾过汁水四溢的穴肉。

“嗯…………啊啊…………安迷修……安迷修……安迷修……”

快感让雷狮已经不太能思考了，他只是无意识的叫着安迷修的名字，腰身微微弓起，安迷修见他这样也不再慢慢磨，手上动作加快，随后在一阵剧烈的收缩中射了出来，与此同时，雷狮也发出一声有气无力的低叫，达到高潮。

安迷修满足的退了出来，闭不拢的艳红小口流出混着透明液体的精液。他亲手脱下雷狮脚上的鞋，确定雷狮的右脚踝伤得不厉害之后，才收拾了一下两人的烂摊子。

“妈的……安迷修你下次再这样就别回来了……”还躺在地板上的雷狮骂了一句，只不过嗓子还是哑的厉害。

“如果你下次还买高跟鞋的话，我就不能保证了。我抱你去洗澡。”

“闭嘴，赔我的鞋。还有，谁说我需要你抱。”

“成，到时候再买一双我们再做一次，你不让我抱的话，我看你怎么走路，不过你也可以选择在这里睡一晚上，反正我里面又没有。”

“滚！！！！！”

END


End file.
